Tasha St. Patrick
Tasha St. Patrick is the wife of James St. Patrick and has three children. She is a drop-dead diva and strong believer in her husband's rise in the drug empire. However, she begins to question his choices as he begin to act differently around and his children. History Early Life She is childhood friends with LaKeisha and the two are often seen together with LaKeisha giving her advice. At some point, Tasha met James St. Patrick and they got together not long after with Tasha falling in love with him and believing he would be the biggest drug dealer in the city. Through her relationship, she became good friends with Tommy Egan, considering him as her brother. During their relationship, James came up with a plan to open a club and expand their criminal business as Tasha told him to kill his "street brother" Kanan Starks for it to work. However, James cared about him too much to do it so he instead had Tasha help him in putting Kanan in jail. Sometime later, the police pulled her and James over and she hid a gun that he had in the car in her purse allowing them to walk free. A week later, James proposed to Tasha and they were married with Tasha signing a pre-nup as she loved him too much to worry about money. Their marriage produced three kids (a son and two daughters). In the Series Season One When Tasha perceives her husband giving his number to a strange woman in the club (Angela Valdes), she begins to feel slowly, less attractive to him and begins to use James' driver (his adoptive nephew), Shawn to gain important information by flirting and seducing him. In the finale, she finally sees Angela and remembers she was James' ex-girlfriend and is distraught her husband has betrayed her. Season Two Tasha helps James in his criminal business and tells him to stop seeing Angela as a thanks for everything she did for him. She and James seem to rekindle some of their relationship though she continues to suspect James but still has Shawn give up information. When she discovers James is still seeing Angela, she throws him out of their home because of the betrayal. She later breaks down in tears being comforted by Shawn who she shares a kiss with causing her to question her feelings. Tasha then finds out about Angela being a prosecutor and is angry at James for putting their business and family in danger but tells him to continue having a sexual relationship until she has plan. She and Shawn have an affair but Tasha was worried that James would find out about them. Tasha tries to divorce James but realized she'd be left with nothing if she did that, so having signed a pre-nup and is told by others to find a way to make it work with her husband. In the Season 2 finale, Tasha learns James set Angela up and visits him to ask if the affair was really over as he questioned her affair with Shawn and rebuffs leaving her upset. She later learns Shawn was killed but believes James did it because of his jealousy. Season Three Tasha learns from James that Shawn was really killed by his own father Kanan but she doesn't believe it. However, James' words are confirmed by Tommy but her relationship with James continues to deteriorate as he moves in with Angela, a decision that starts to affect the kids particularly their son who enters a rebellious stage. However in the finale, she and James talk where he reveals that his club has garnered enough legal money to support their children. Tasha admits that James proved her wrong and that his club could earn more money than his crime business could as he states he always has a plan. He then tells her that no matter what she and the kids were his family and he would keep her safe like he is doing with Milan these words leaves her touched. The two share a moment, she tries to leave it out of awkwardness but they kiss, which leads to them making passionate love and have them question their relationship status. She later goes to the club where she helps James take down Milan by holding the latter's woman at gunpoint while James and Tommy dispose of Milan. Tasha returns home and gets a message from her son but is shocked to see it is a picture of Kanan with him demanding a ransom for his return. She tries to call her husband to tell him but unknown to her, he has been arrested. Season Four Following James' imprisonment, Tasha is forced to deal with various problems such as the media harassing her family, her son's rebellious stage and lack of money. However, when James appears in court all charges are dropped after Angela convinces the judge of his innocence. Before James comes home, she borrows money from his old adversary Simon Stern to support them for the time being. Her relationship with James after his release continues to have problems as he tries to reconnect with her. Though Tasha is unsure after everything they've been through, their status further worsens when it is revealed Tariq's new friend was really Kanan who had returned to get revenge. She takes an interest in his lawyer Terry Silver but is conflicted as it appears James is honestly trying to make up with her by getting her a ring. Tasha later shares a kiss with Terry and after attending a party with James, she visits Terry and reveals her pain is alleviated when around Terry. She kisses him and they have sex, with Tasha committing another affair out of spite against James, while James has no clue. With her business going well, Tasha makes plans to divorce James dissolve the pre-nup and go legit. To carry that out, she distances herself from him and Tommy while continuing to see Terry behind James' back. Ironically, Tasha's actions are no different from James' in the first seasons as she sleeps with a person who goes against crime and makes plans to go legal while hiding her criminal past from her lover. However, on a night with Terry, her daughter Raina is killed and Tasha is devastated as her choice of not going could have possibly prevented it. After this, she distances herself from Terry even after he professes his love for her but she supports James' attempts to get revenge for their daughter's death. She even turns to Angela for help and learns it was crooked cop named Ray Ray that killed her child, she tells Tommy who was already tracking him down. She is later worried when her son made plans to go after him, she goes to stop only to arrive too later as he kills Ray Ray. Knowing what to do and blaming herself for her children's paths, Tasha takes Tariq home while James and Tommy who arrived there as well dispose of Ray Ray's body. Tasha disposes of his clothes has him shower to get rid of the blood on his body. She goes to see Terry and ask him about a situation with killing a law officer for revenge, he tries to tell her to have James get a new lawyer. Tasha says its not for him as she takes credit for killing Ray Ray and ask him to represent her for her imminent trial as he tells her he can't be her lover and lawyer. He has her pick one of the options and she chooses to have him as her lawyer having brought the check in advance. With this, she seemingly ends her affair and makes plans to take responsibility for what happened with her kids. Season Five Sometime later, she returned home and tells Keisha to cover for her but doesn't elaborate on it. She soon called her son in and asked why Ray Ray was after him and James tells her it was because of his dealings with Kanan. She is shocked to hear this as well to witness James put most of the blame on Tariq and pinning him to a wall as he does so. James storms off and she is clearly at loss for his actions. Later on, she meets with Angela who is angry at her for linking her to Ray Ray's demise but Tasha informs her that Tariq was the one who killed her not James as Angie believed. Tasha becomes worried when her gun that Tariq used was recognized from the search but tells Angela to delete it from evidence. At Raina's funeral, Tate prevents Tommy from sitting with the family and she tells him that he is the godfather of Raina and her brother but Tommy accepts it since it wasn't the day. As the service goes on, Tasha tells Keisha that she doesn't know half the people Tate had come. She watched as Tariq spoke for his sister and was sad as he seemingly broke into tears and ran off, she sent Keisha after him. After the service, she meets up with Terry who tells her that he's convinced that James asked her to cover for him and states he will protect her not James. They share a kiss before he walks off, with Tasha's mother Estelle having watched the scene. Estelle confronts Tasha over another affair and she tells her that she wouldn't understand and goes back to everyone. Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:St. Patrick Family Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Regular characters